<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King by Siennax3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946320">King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3'>Siennax3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Margate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when another furry companion is brought home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Margate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one from the “Margate” series of one shots(part 3). I’ve wondered what it would be like to see Alfie with a cat and this is just a tidbit I came up with. Lots of fluffy bits in this one. And for the end, I thought it fit perfectly(hopefully) especially with Cyril’s name translating to “lord.” As always, please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was one of your days off from the library. Since Alfie came into your life those days off had been anything but boring.</p><p>Since that first night you spent at Alfie’s home, you hardly spent many nights at home. Alone.</p><p>The moment you woke up to Alfie snuggled against your back, though he’d never admit that <em>THE</em> Alfie Solomons loves a bit of cuddling, you knew you could never go back to before. You never wanted to wake up any other way.</p><p>Slowly pieces of your belongings found a place in Alfie’s home. First it had been an extra pair of pajamas and one of your many books. Then it was one of your hairbrushes. Until finally, most of your essential belongings were more visible in his home than your own.</p><p>You smiled thinking back to when Alfie, in his own way, asked you to move into his home.</p><p>
  <em>“Pet, think ya need that home of yours anymore when it seems ya got all the space in the world for your stuff here, yeah?” Alfie said as he sorted through some of your dresses in his closet looking for one of his white shirts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grumbled, “lookin’ like more of your stuff in ‘ere than mine, fuckin’ hell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You chuckled crawling out of the bed and making your way to Alfie. “Oh, Fie.” You said while wrapping your arms around his waist. “You’re the one who told me to put my clothes in there, remember? If you want, I can leave one or two here and take the rest back home?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rested one of his hands over yours and squeezed as he held the white shirt he had been looking for in the other. “Love, this is your home now, innit though?”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your heart swelled at the softness in his voice. “You want me here all of the time, Alfie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What I been sayin’, right?”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounded more like complaining to me, Fie.” You laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck off.” Alfie said while turning around so quickly and began tickling you. The white shirt all but forgotten on the floor in the process.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You tried escaping his grasp and those hands of his but failed. “Fie! Please stop!” You giggled while trying to swat him away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry you grumpy bear!”</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t sound so apologetic to me, pet.” You squealed as the torture ensued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You both ended up back on the bed with Alfie on top of you and not being very forgiving. Trying to think of some way to get him to stop, an idea hit you.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Still a giggling mess, you grabbed at his face to pull toward yours. You laughed into the kiss as his fingers stopped and grabbed at your waist instead. Pulling you in closer.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why would you want to be anywhere else but here?</em>
</p><p><em>You could hear the sound of nails clicking against the floor as Cyril made his way for the bedroom. He jumped onto the bed right where you and Alfie were, joining in the amusement</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuckin’ hell. Be the death of me, both of ya.” Alfie said as he pressed one more kiss to your face.</em>
</p><p><em>This was home</em>.</p><p>It’s been a few months since fully moving yourself into Alfie’s home, your new home. You couldn’t seem to give up your old home though, it meant too much to you still.</p><p>You had the place to yourself for a few hours while Alfie was working at the jewellery shop in town. Most of his days at the shop were when you worked at the library except one day out of the week.</p><p>Sometimes you would wander around town and into a few of the shops or since the days were slowly getting warmer, you’d spend your day sitting in the sand again reading a book with Cyril.</p><p>Other times were spent baking. Pies, cakes or any other sweets that your grumpy bear seemed to love so much.</p><p>Cyril followed you around the house as you readied everything to spend the afternoon outside. “I know you’re getting antsy, slept a bit later than usual today didn’t I, boy?”</p><p>You grabbed your lunch and some treats for Cyril to enjoy as you read.</p><p>Heading down the trail that lead to the beach, something caught Cyril’s attention and he started working his way to get into the bushes near the house. “Cyril, what’s wrong? It’s probably just a bird messing about. Come on.” You tried.</p><p>But he wouldn’t budge. It was when he started whimpering that had you put your basket down and try to get a look at what was upsetting Cyril.</p><p>“Cyril, I don’t see anything.” You said as you moved branches around to get a better look.</p><p>Then you heard another whimper that was much softer than Cyril’s. Digger further into the bushes you saw a small ball of fur shaking. Kneeling down you reached for whatever it was and pulled out a tiny, gray kitten.</p><p>The poor thing looked so afraid. You held it in your arms and looked at Cyril who finally calmed down. He stepped closer trying to get a look and sniff at the small animal.</p><p>“Think we need to reschedule our day in the sand today, boy. How about we go into town and find some things for our new friend?” Cyril’s tail started wagging as if he understood perfectly.</p><p>You ran back into the house with the kitten in your arms mewing every so often and put your lunch and Cyril’s treats away for later.</p><p>Putting the lead on Cyril, you both set out to town.</p><p>“What happened to you?” You asked softly to the kitten stroking its fur.</p><p>You couldn’t imagine how the poor thing ended up in the bushes along the house and hated thinking it could be something as awful as someone throwing it away.</p><p>“What will we call you?” ‘Have to figure out if it’s a boy or girl first’ you thought.</p><p>Returning home with your arms full, the kitten in one hand and the bags of food and a small bed barely held in the other along with Cyril’s lead.</p><p>Setting the bags down, you took Cyril’s lead off and put it on the hook. “How about we have some lunch?” You asked everyone. Everyone being Cyril and the kitten.</p><p>You gave Cyril the treats and set out a bowl with some of the food you bought for the kitten as well as a second bowl with water. As soon as you placed the kitten in front of the bowl, it started inhaling as fast as it could. Poor thing was starving.</p><p>Cyril laid across your lap watching the kitten eat with you as you rubbed his back. “You were worried weren’t you, Cyril? Such a sweet boy.”</p><p>You left the two in the kitchen, knowing Cyril wouldn’t harm the little fur-ball, figuring you would find a spot for the small bed in the living room. Right next to Cyril’s bed that sat next to Alfie’s favorite chair near the fireplace.</p><p>Then you thought of Alfie. He would be home soon. What would he think of this? What if he said you couldn’t keep it?</p><p>Too bad. You already bought a bed. Where would it go? Back outside where it looked like it was suffering?</p><p>You smiled as you saw the kitten moving closer to Cyril, who was laying on the floor still watching the kitten, to get a sniff. Feeling brave the kitten lifted its paw and booped Cyril’s nose. Cyril just laid there letting the kitten do what it wanted as the kitten decided to lay between his paws and close its eyes.</p><p>There was no way you could get rid of it.</p><p>Seeing there was another hour until Alfie would get home you decided you would rest your eyes for a bit too.</p><p>……………….</p><p>“The fuck is this?”</p><p>You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you sat up on the couch. “Hi Fie, how was work?” You said still groggy with sleep.</p><p>“Was fine, right. Now what’s this, hm?” Alfie grumbled as he set his cane down and started taking off his long black coat. “That weren’t here when I left. The fuck you two doin’ when I’m not home, eh?”</p><p>Your eyes found the kitten cuddled up with Cyril. The sight melted your heart. “Oh Fie, the poor thing was stuck in the bushes near the house frightened. Cyril was worried sick, wouldn’t leave the bushes until I pulled it out.” You hoped he wouldn’t fight you on this because you weren’t about to give it up.</p><p>“Should’ve stayed there, right? We already have a pet, love. Don’t need another one living here rent free.” Alfie said as he sat on the couch next to you.</p><p>How could he say such a thing? You glared at him, “Alfie, that’s terrible! How could I have just left it there? It would’ve starved, look how small it is!”</p><p>You could’ve smacked him. And the longer you thought about it the angrier you became.</p><p>“Love, and what would ‘ave happened if you didn’t go out there today? Hm?” He glared back. A glare that would’ve frightened anyone else, but you were too angry. “Probably wouldn’t have made it much longer, yeah?”</p><p>“But, I did! And I’m not getting rid of it.” You said as you huffed turning away from Alfie and crossed your arms.</p><p>“I won’t let you get rid of it either, Fie.”</p><p>Alfie started laughing at the sight. You looked like a child who wasn’t getting their way, which is how you felt. Hearing his laughter, you were really about to smack him, or at the very least give him a good shove, but he pulled you into him for a kiss still laughing.</p><p>“Love, if it really means that much to you, we can keep it. I just like to push ya buttons, right? You know I love complainin’?” He said while rubbing his nose against yours trying to get a smile out of you. “Hm?”</p><p>You pressed your face into his neck while wrapping your arms around his waist. “It does, Fie. How could we toss it back out? Plus, Cyril seems to love it so much already. How could we take it away from him?”</p><p>He sighed while leaning against the back of the couch, pulling you with him. “Outnumberin’ me, yeah?” He said softly while playing with your hair. “Don’t get a say enough ‘round here as is.”</p><p>“We love you, Fie.” You spoke softly with your head laying on his chest and fingers playing with the rings on his.</p><p><em>So much</em>.</p><p>Every time it hit him harder than the last whenever you spoke those words. A horrible man like him being loved by someone, he never thought it possible. Especially someone like you.</p><p>“Love ya, too, right?”</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. A peaceful kind of quiet. Where words weren’t needed, and they just sat together enjoying the other’s presence.</p><p>You were starting to doze off on Alfie’s chest when he gave a jolt and shouted, “oi, fuckin’ hell, the fucker tryin’ to kill me now.”</p><p>Jumping up to see what he was fussing about; you saw the kitten climbing Alfie’s legs using its claws for support. You started giggling.</p><p>“Laugh it up, mate. Wait till it claws up those pretty legs of yours. Fuck!”</p><p>Biting your lip to hold in your laughter, you leaned over to pull the kitten off of Alfie. “Aw, Fie. I think it likes you!”</p><p>The glare he shot at you just made you laugh even more. “Come on, Fie. Look at its little face. How could you be mad at such a sweet face like that?” You said while holding the kitten out to Alfie silently telling him to take it.</p><p>Cyril trotted over and placed his head against Alfie’s leg watching him take the kitten into his hands. Alfie handled the kitten so gently and had a soft smile on his face despite all of the complaining he had been doing.</p><p>“Right, got a soft spot for this little guy don’t ya, Cyril?”</p><p>“It’s a boy?” You asked leaning against Alfie’s shoulder. “Needs a name now.”</p><p>The kitten made himself more comfortable as Alfie placed him on his lap. What a difference, the little thing went from such a shaking mess just a few hours ago to now sleeping on Alfie’s lap purring loudly.</p><p>“What were ya thinking, love?” Alfie asked while running his fingers over the kitten’s back.</p><p>Thinking hard the perfect name came to you. Alfie would probably think it silly.</p><p>“Prince.”</p><p>Alfie gave you a puzzled look. “That right? You sure ‘bout that, love?”</p><p>You snuggled into Alfie breathing in the scent that was him. “I’m positive, Fie.” You smiled.</p><p><em>My king</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any and all feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>